


Lots of Supernatural One - Shots!

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Caught, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one shots for supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel x other dimension reader: Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I really what to make a Dean x reader but, I really suck at trying to capture Dean so... 

You bit your lip as your eyes roamed down the page. You were in the middle of reading a hot smut ensured fanfic. A Gabriel x reader to be in fact. You loved fanfiction but that's as close as you can get with being with Gabriel. Yes you two were friends but you saw that the feeling was only one way. besides, you were also like a sister to the Winchesters, they would never allow it.

  
"Hey cupcake what cha reading?" Gabriel asked from behind you. He was so close you could feel his hot breath on your ear. It made you shutter. You scramble away to make sure he didn't get to read what it was.  
  
"Oh.Um..just other dimension...stuff.." You tried to play it cool. But he didn't buy it.  
  
A blink and he was gone, and your phone was tugged out of your hand.  
  
"Oh his eyes roamed down your body, licking his lips devilishly he smashed his lips to yours, picking you up and throwing you on the bed." Gabriel read loudly, getting amusement on what you were reading. "Ooooo (y/n) you are so dirty!" He smiled wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"GABRIEL GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" you yelled, but he continued on. "His hand flew up from your waist to your breasts. His cock hard against your theigh. 'Oh.....g--Gabriel.?" His gorgeous features of amusement turned into shocked as he realized who this 'man' was. You tugged you phone away, easily because of the shock. He looked at you with wide eyes. Tears streamed down your face from embarrassment. You quickly ran into your room, not stopping even from Gabriel yelling out your name.  
  
A knock came from your door "Cupcake?" Gabriel's soothing voice came from the other side. You knew he could of just snapped himself inside of your room. But you guessed he was just being polite. "Go away, Gabriel."  
  
"Sugar please let me in." He pleaded you. You finally gave in. He slowly opened the door and creeper to your bed. You were faced away from him looking at the wall. Glad he couldn't see your tears. He sat down and combed your hair away from your face very gently, like you were a porcelain doll, about to shatter into a million peaces. "Honey, please look at me" he asked. You shook your head, but he tilted it up anyways. "Shhh look, sugar. I'm sorry for acting like I did but if it helps..." He trailed off, looking nervous.."the feelings go both ways." You tilted your head up even more. Catching Gabriel's whiskey coloured eyes. "What?" You squeaked out.   
  
"I think I'm in love with you, (y/n)" he said with more confidence than before. He leaned in and you held your breath, finally he closed the gap. The kiss grew more passionate like you were the oxygen he needed. As if he was drowning.   
  
His tongue grazed your bottom lip, you happily accepted. Both of your tongues fought for dominance, but he won. He laid you back down and hovered over you. He broke the kiss and you gasped for air. "Are you sure about this, sweet cheeks?' He asked. You eagerly knodded, that was all he needed.  
  
He ripped your flannel off and did quick work with your bra, discarding it to the side. Kneeding at your breast you gave a strangled moan into his mouth. He snapped his fingers and you were only in your panties, and him in his boxers . He  hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled t  
  
hem off. His eyes black from desire. He pushed your legs apart and dove in. He licked a stripe from your opening to your clitoris. You gave another strained moan His deep chuchle sent shivers down your spine.  
  
"Honey, your noises are music to my ears. I want to hear you scream my name!" He licked another stripe. "G-Gabriel!" You moaned "louder!" He ordered. "GABRIEL!" You yelled as he pushed you off the edge. Your vision blurred and blackened at the corners.  
  
Pleasure washed over you, but the tables need to be turned. You pulled him up and smashed your lips to his, rolling over and straddling him. Your hands trailed down his lean figure into the waistband of his boxers, fingers grazing on his member. A hiss excaped him.   
  
You pulled his boxers down and slipped them off, your hands grasping at his member. You pumped it a few times for good measure, then took the tip into your mouth. His hands flew up into Your hair and gave it a light tug. You gave a moan of approval which sent tingles throughout his body. The vibrations doing good on his pulsing cock. His head flew back as he gave a breathy moan. "Y/n"  
  
You bobbed you head up and down until he was about to get pulled off the edge, you pulled off with a satisfactory pop. You climbed back up and straddled him once more. Rocking your hips back and forth on his glistening cock. "Fuck." You cursed. You needed more.   
  
You looked up to him waiting for approval, which he gave with the nod of his head. You slowly lowered yourself on him filling yourself to the hilt. You moved up and down, gradually increasing your pace. He tried to restrain himself, but failed as his hips bucked up into you for more friction. The heat in your stomach coiling up again.  
  
"Oh Gabriel!" You you moaned, scratching lightly at his chest. His grunts filling your ears as his grip on your hips were enough to leave bruises, but you didn't care. "Come with me, honey." His voice soothing you. His hand flew up from clutching the sheets to roughly circle your clitoris. Sending you over the edge screaming, with him following close behind, wildly bucking into you , filling you up with his warm seed.  
  
You lifted yourself off of him and collapsed by his side, cuddling into him. For a while both of you just laid there, trying to slower your breathing.  
  
"Sugar?" Gabriel asked, while combing his fingers through your hair. "What where you reading earlier?" He wondered  
  
You shook your head. "Oh. It was just just some fanfiction... Some fan stories about tv shows of books and stuff" you yawned. "Ah" he hummed. He squeezed you waist and gave you a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I love you, (y/n)" he whispered. "I love you too"


	2. Spn x reader: Shake it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader just finished watching the Hillywood parody of shake it off, now everyone else needs to, with a little bit of destiel thrown in ;)

Around 2 years ago, a wormhole opened up to you and transported you to a different reality. One very similar to yours, but had a little change that was extreme. Instead of Supernatural, the tv show. Sam, Dean, Cas, and everyone else was real, and Sam and Dean took you in after you explained your predicament. But one thing you were glad about was that you phone was still connected to your other reality's service (you have no idea how) but that gave you a lot of advantages.

 

You just watched The Hillywood Show's parody of Supernatural and couldn't wait to show the guys. Although they were sketchy about seeing anything else about your world after you showed them Destiel and Sabriel fan art.

 

"(Y/n) I'm warning you, if it has anymore to do with Destiel or Sabriel, I will destroy your phone" Dean warned, which you just shook your head "oh come on! They weren't that bad" you argued but he just bitch faced you "(y/n) I saw parts of Cas I never want to see again!" "Oh you loved it!" You teased him. He was about to respond when a flap of wings caught both of yours attention "Hello Dean" Cas said to him. Dean turned his face to look at Cas, who was only a few inches from him. He threw up his hand and walk out the room, calling out "see! And this is why they make fan art of us!" Cas looked at you with a face of confusion, which you just smiled and shook your head.

 

"Sam! Sammy!" You yelled. He told you many times not to call him that, but you won the argument. "In the library!" He responded. Your quick pace echoed through the bunker, smiling to yourself, you were going to make them watch it one way or another. Stopping at the library doors, you put on a straight face. "Sam, we need a sort or family gathering to show you some information I have found. "Yeah, sure thing. Let me go get Dean and Cas" He put down the book he was reading and walked out of the library. A huge grin spread across your face. 

 

"Hey sugar, what are you so happy about?" Gabriel asked as he came out of nowhere. You and him have been good friend right off the bat. "Oh just going to show the boys something" you smirked, which made Gabe's smirk disappear "If it has anything to do with Sabriel oh so help me I'll-" "Gabe I promise, it's not of that. It's a song parody about their lives" at the mention of their lives Gabriel perked up "I'm so in!" He yelled.

 

So Gabriel, being who he is also invited Balthazar Lucifer and for some reason, crowley, I didn't mind, but Sam and Dean was furious. It was finally time. Cas has just appeared in the room and now it was time for your incredible entrance. You pushed opened the doors and all eyes were on you. Hands behind your back, you strutted into the room and paused in the center of the room. Time to go Nick Fury on everyone.

 

 "You might be wondering why I've gathered you all today.." You were a little disappointed when only Dean got the reference, but you continued anyways. "I have found something. A parody, by the Hillywood Show, about Sam and Dean's lives" you paused looking around. "Ok I'm leaving.." Dean muttered as he got up. "Gabriel! Doors!" With the snap of his fingers, the doors locked. Dean glared at you and sat back down, you smiled and continued.

 

"Balth, or Gabe can you get me something to stream it on?" They looked at each other and silently decided  who was going to do it. With the wave of his hand, Balthazar made a huge tv appear on the wall behind you. "Cool! Ok so it's already connected to my phone! Nice work balthy!" You opened your videos on your IPhone and played the video. The upbeat music started instantly.

 

_**I stay out too late,** _

_**I got the mark of Cain,** _

_**At least that's what Sam would say (yeah)** _

  
_"_ Is that Kevin?" Sam asked which you nodded. "The guy who plays me looks nothing like me..." Dean said grumpily "that's because you're 

Played by a girl" Dean almost choked on air when you said that.

 

_**At least that's what Cas would say (yeah)** _

Cas went to say something but you cut him off "you are also played by a girl" .."and suddenly the name Cassie makes sense" Gabe mumbled and Balthazar scoffed

 

_**I've had way too many drinks,** _

_**Hell I can't even sing,** _

_**At least that's what people say (yeah)** _

_**That's what people say (yeah)** _

_**But I keep cruisin,** _

_**Black Impala movin,** _

 

"At least my baby made it.."

 

_**It's like I've got this brother,** _

_**by my side sayin 'it's gunna be alright** _

  
_"_ did-did Kevin actually cut his hair to look like mine?" Sam asked confused "yes, yes he did"

 

_**But the Angels gunna play play play play play** _

Cas squinted his eyes as he watched himself, or the person who played him, dance

 

_**And the Demons gunna hate hate hate hate hate** _

"I wish it worked like that" Dean said as he watched himself pull out a blade and the demons back away from him. He seemed to lighten up a bit. "Yes, but it dosent.." Crowley replied to Dean, making him go into a bad mood again.

 

_**Baby I'm just gunna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off, shake it off** _

**_Sams heart is gunna break break break break break_ **

**_And I've got the mark of Cain Cain Cain Cain Cain_ **

**_Baby I'm just gunna shake shake shake_ **

**_Shake it off shake it off_ **

 

Lucifer chuckled as Dean was trying to shake off the mark of Cain.

 

_**I want the blade all the time, (yep)** _

_**I keep telling them I'm fine (nope)** _

_**But that's what they don't know, (no)** _

_**That's what the dont know (no)** _

 

"I knew it." Sam said through gritted teeth as he looked at Dean 

 

_**I'm killing on my own (killin on my own)** _

_**I make the moves up as I go (moves up as they go)** _

_**But that's what they don't know (know)** _

_**That's what they don't know (know)** _

 

"Yeah, we can tell you make the moves up.." Gabriel made another snarky comment.

 

_**But I keep cruising,** _

_**Black Impala grooving,** _

_**It's like I've got this angel,** _

_**By my side saying** _

_**"It's gunna be alright"** _

 

"Never since I've known him, Cas had said that it was going to be alright.." Dean crossed is arm "Really Dean? Are you seriously pouting?" You asked 

 

_**Baby I'm just gunna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off, shake it off** _

**_Sams heart is gunna break break break break break_ **

**_And I've got the mark of Cain Cain Cain Cain Cain_ **

**_Baby I'm just gunna shake shake shake_ **

**_Shake it off shake it off_ **

****

  
**"** Dean got pretty messed up.." Cas muttered 

****

**_Shake it off, shake it off_ **

**_Shake it off, shake it off_ **

  ** _Shake it off, shake it off_**  


**_Shake it off, shake it off_ **

****

**_Hey, hey, hey. just think while you and moose have been hunting down the monsters and the dirty ghosts of the world, you could have been getting down to this, Dean-mon._ **

 

**_By ex-friend find a new best friend_ **

**_He's like what the f@ &$! _ **

 

Dean started laughing when he pushed crowley down. Now, cue  crowley giving Dean his best bitch face.

 

**_Well I'm just gunna shake_ **

**_And to the lady over there with the hella good hair_ **

**_Won't you come on over baby we can shake, shake,shake_ **

****

Every one busted out laughing, even luci. Deans face got red as a tomato as he slouched even more.

 

**Yeah, yeah!**

  
...

"Oh father, Gabriel! It's you!"  Balthazar exclaimed. "Man, I look good with a beard" Gabriel said with a smirk. "What's his name?" Lucifer asked you "Richard" lots of mmmmmms were exchanged 

 

...

 

"Sam look! It's chuck!" Dean pointed out "name?" He asked "rob" "oh. Boring."

 

...

 

"Luci-luci what are you doing?" Balthazar was in a fit of laughter. Mark pellegrino was walking to the beat while making horns on his head with his fingers. "Aww bro, you look so happy!" Gabriel said as he pinched lucifers cheeks, which he swatted away. "Well, (y/n). What's my name?" "Mark, but you share a name with someone else here..." Everyone started looking around trying to figure out who "ok who?" Balth asked "Crowley." Everyone's jaw dropped and looked at him. "Wait-wait, are you saying the king of hell shares a name with the ex-king of hell?" Dean asked

 

...

 

"Balthazar! W-what are you doing? Jeez are you a mime or something?" You asked  "yeah bro what are doing?" "(Y/n) what is my name?" He asked ignoring Gabe "Sebastian" "lovely name" he said to no one in particular.

 

...

 

"Hey, Sam...It's Kevin and his mom.." "By the way since no one asked his name is Osric.." You said a little annoyed 

 

...

 

"Cas look at you!" "Oh my father look at him"  "(y/n) what's my name?" He said in his usual monotone voice. "Well Sam and Dean know but I'll tell you anyways, your name is Misha" "MISHA?" Gabe, balth, luci and Crowley yelled all together and started laughing uncontrollably.

 

...

 

"Really Dean? You couldn't have been a little bit more enthusiastic?" You asked "what about Sam?" He whined "hey, he might not be smiling but his actions shows he is into it."

 

...

 

After the video ended everybody talked about what happened and How Cas' name was Misha. You felt accomplished for showing them the video and them liking it. After a while you grew bored, so you started searching up Destiel fan art while it was still hooked up to the tv. "Hey! (Y/n)! Give. Me. The phone." You ran out the room laughing and still scrolling through the art, in the living room,the others had a not-so-pretty-look of Dean and Cas. Your running for you life, but it was totally worth it. 


	3. My heart will go on (gabriel x reader x balthazar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and the reader are bored, so they decide to mess with the angel, balthazar, in the worst way

"Gabriellllll I'm booooooooorrrreeeddd" you groaned making him sigh. You two were laying on his couch looking at the fire crackle in front of you. "What do I look like? An Angel?" He asked with his trademark smirk. "Let's do something" "like what" he asked "..." You didn't reply "you know what I'll be right back" he said as he disappeared. A few seconds later he appeared in the middle of the room with Balthazar "wha-?" Balthazar asked. Gabriel made shackles appear on him, making him panic. "Gabriel what are you doing?" You asked "oh (y/n)  these make angels not be able to fly any where" he said as he looked in his movie collection, pulling out a movie and putting it on. The beginning of the titanic started playing. Balthazar gave gave a pleading look "Gabriel, no." He pleaded "hmmmm how could I make this better?" He asked himself outloud. He threw his finger up and grabbed a cd and put it on his radio, 'My Heart Will Go On." Started playing. Gabriel put it on full blast and hurried up and pulled you and himself into another room and locked the door. "GABRIEL OPEN THE DOOOOOR!!!" Balthazar yelled "OR I SWEAR TO OUR FATHER WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE I WILL UNSINK THE TITANIC AGAIN!!!!" he yelled. At the courus of the song whimpering could be heard from the otherwise off the door. "Your bad, you know" you giggled to Gabriel "but that's why I love you" you said as you kissed him. After doing this to Balthy, Every time Gabriel saw him, he started singing the Celine Deon song. So Balthazar wouldn't even come near him. 


	4. Gabriel x reader It was only just a dream? Pt.1

You just finished watching Changing Channels and were halfway done with Mystery Spot. You were watching Gabriel's episodes because he will always be your favorite character. Even though you knew exactly what was going to happen,  you wanted to finish the episode. You're eyes were traitors. Slowly they began to droop close, finally you accepted sleep like an old friend.

 

You were walking in a park faces you seen recognized, but lost in your memories. "A park? In all of what you have seen in done or wanting to do, you pick a park, kiddo?"  _Kiddo_. You looked up and seen that golden haired angel that you have only seen on tv.  _Gabriel_. "Gabriel? The trickster?" You asked in disbelief. He smirked his signature smirk, "the one and only, kiddo!" You sat down on the bench that suddenly appeared before you and looked around. "Am I dreaming? Or lucid dreaming?" "Yes you are" your look of confusion turned into a grin "that's so cool!" You exclaimed as you jumped up. Then, in an instant, sadness washed over you. "So your just in my dreams." You said as you looked back up to him "I'm afraid so, kiddo. But people do spend about 9 hours sleeping, so we have 1 to 2 hours to spend with each other every night" he smiled sadly to you. "But I'm afraid I have to go now, you're starting to wake" he gave you a quick kiss on the forehead and everyone started spinning.

 

You woke up to your cat meowing at your door. You looked at your computer that said 'timed out, please refresh the page to start off where you left off.' You sent to get off your bed and ponder about your dream when something crinkled as you put your weight on your hands, pushing off of your bed. Pulling back your covers, you saw something that gave you hope, like nothing else could, a golden lollipop.


	5. Castiel x Reader Its the most wonderful time of the year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very merry Christmas with Castiel, the awkward angel

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" The holiday music rang through the bunker. Everything was perfect. The lights, the tree, everything! Spending most holidays hunting with the Winchesters and the awkward angel was getting a little old and so finally you got to show a little Christmas spirit. The guys promised not to go out hunting so instead, when for a supply run. Which was a loophole that you didn't see, but was happy anyways because it gave you time to decorate.

A timer rang from the kitchen, telling you time pie was ready, it was a happy surprise for Dean. You waltzed to the kitchen, the amazing aroma filling your senses. You cooked Christmas dinner all by yourself. It was a chore. But it was worth it.

"(Y/n)! We're back!' Sam called from the front door. A smile graced across your face. Walking to the door with a hop in your step, you waited for their reactions. "Oh my god. It looks like Santa Claus threw up in here." Dean commented. Sam just looked around happily, remembering when he last had an as normal it could get Christmas. Cas of course didn't say anything. He wasn't one for reactions. He just stood there looking at the decorations in just his suit. The last hunt didn't go so well and his trench coat didn't make it. He looked a little weird without it, his name was tied to that trench coat.

Sam and Dean were starving so you had the dinner a little early. You watched in anticipation as they bit into their first bite, hoping you did good. Dean's face melted in delight. "Mmmm hell (y/n), I didn't know you can cook this good." Sam nodded in agreement. "(Y/n) this is delicious!" You smiled big, then looked over to cas. He told you once everything he ate tasted like atoms so he didn't eat, but you didn't want him to feel left out so you gave him a plate of roast too. He gave it a little nibble, he looked so cute when he did that. He also gave a nod of approval. "These atoms tastes better than other ones." You laughed at his straight forwardness, you smiled softly in content.

It was finally time for the presents , you were really looking forward to it. You were most excited for when cas opened his present. He cute angel deserved it. All four of you sat around the Christmas tree as you explained Christmas to cas. "It's about giving to the people you love." You said. His brow furrowed as he thought about it very hard. His handsome eyes squinting. Sam sat down first, Dean beside him, you in the semi middle, and cas on the right of you. You handed out your gifts to everyone and watched as Sam opened his first.

He pulled out of the bulky box 5 first edition lore books, ones you were positive he didn't have. His smile big on his face he got up and gripped you in a bear- no- a moose hug. "(Y/n) How did you get these first editions? They're almost impossible to find!" You smirked. "I have my ways..."

Dean was next, he grabbed his box and chuckled "man, this is heavy..." He ripped off the wrapping paper and took the top of the box off. His smile turned into a shocked expression. Inside was a part for the Impala that he has been complaining about because it was almost impossible to find. He grinned happily. A grin you haven't seen in years. He reached over and hugged you, still grinning he kept turned the piece in his hands.

Last was Cas. He looked at the box wrapped in wrapping paper with a clueless look on his face. "C'mon cas, open your gift." Dean said , knocking cas out of his trance. Cas looked over to you, then to the paper, finding a grove and ripping the paper off. He slowly opened the box and you swear you could see a ghost of a smile on his lips. He pulled out of the box a new tan trench coat, it looked just like his last. He stood up and quickly put it on. He looked like his old self again. He sat back down and played with one of his sleeves. He looked to you and pulled you into the best hug he could muster. "Thank you (y/n)." A hint of happiness in his usual gruff monotone voice. "I saw how devastated you where when your other I trench coat was ripped to pieces so, I got you another one." This time you knew you saw a smile on his face, it made your heart fill with joy. "Merry Christmas!" You yelled to everyone.

hours later with many presents and beers you sat happily on the couch, watching a drunk Sam hold cas in place as Dean put angel wings on him, not forgetting about a halo. Cas looked so confused about what was going on. He looked like an angel we hear about in church. And it was hilarious. Finally everything calmed down, at least it looked like it. Cas sat down beside you, sighing at the drunk boys. "Hey cas!" You said happily. You were also drinking, but not as bad as the guys. "Hello (y/n)" "so how's your Christmas?" You asked. "Very pleasant, but I don't se why these are necessary." He said pointing to the wings that were still on his back. You giggled, then sighed in content. Then you grabbed you head in pain something hard whacked you in the back of the head. You looked behind you and saw Sam giggling "s-sorry (y/n)" he smiled. He was holding a long stick over you and cas. You looks directly up to see a...

Mistletoe.

You blush as you look over to cas. He was still looking up at the plant, confused. "Cas it's a mistletoe, it's tradition." You put you hand on his thigh and he looked at you, even more confused than before. "Um..if two people get under a mistletoe, they have to kiss." You said, blushing even more than before. You looked down embarrassed. Until he took your face in his hand. You looked up surprised but the moment you did, his lips were on yours.

His chapped lips were surprisingly soft. Your hands flew up to his chest as his hand caressed your face. His heart beat going as fast as yours. His tongue traced your lips, asking for entrance. Both of y'alls tongues fought for dominance. You were bewildered by how good he was at kissing. Cas slowly laid you down where he was on top of you. One arm holding himself up. Your other hand went to his arm. His biceps hard through his trench coat. You knew he was lean but you never expected the awkward angel to be in amazing fit. Soon enough you both were in a full make out session. Your hand tugging lightly on his messy hair. This could have gone on for hours until you hear a wolf whistle beside you.

You and Cas jumped up, forgetting Sam and Dean were still here. Dean was the one making the wolf whistles and Sam just stood there looking more uncomfortable than drunk. The mistletoe was lying on the ground, along with the stick. Dean Mumbled something to Sam and they both left the room leaving you and cas alone together. You were embarrassed again and looked down, to yet again have a hand on your face pulling you into a kiss. "Merry Christmas (y/n)" cas said with a soft gentle voice. "Merry Christmas Cas."


	6. Gabriel x reader Christmas Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gabriel filled Christmas

~~~~

Christmas day. You waited for this day for a while. No hunts. No demons. Nothing. You raced down the halls, and ran to the tree. It was kind of childish, but being a hunter and all, you might need a little childish. Sam stalked towards the tree as well, bright eyed and bushy tailed. Dean.. not so much. He was still cradling a bad hangover from yesterday. You told him not to get wasted, but as you can tell he didn't listen. Cas was on the couch, confused on why we were huddling around a tree. It wasn't special to him like it was to us.

And then there was your boyfriend, Gabriel. Ok so the boys didn't exactly like the idea of you dating an archangel, Gabriel much less, but somehow you talked them into letting you. I mean, better him than Lucifer, right? Gabriel was leaning in the door way smirking around a lollipop. You decided to be Santa this year and passed out the gifts. "Ok...Dean...Sammy...oh! Me!...here you go cas...gabe! Come get your gift!" You said handing out his present. He looked surprised that he got a gift. You wouldn't blame him either, you had to fight with Sam and Dean to get him a gift. Cas was all for it on the other hand. Gabriel strutted to you and grabbed the gift, setting down next to you. "Oh ...me again...Sammy....cas...Dean...babe.  
\---  
After everyone's gifts were given out Sam, Dean, and Cas went into the kitchen to go eat, leaving you behind with Gabriel. You were at the doorway looking at the boys, making sure they like their gifts when you noticed Gabriel chilling on the couch. You danced towards him and sat in his lap, kissing him on the cheek in the process. "So sugar, where's my gift?" He asked noticing your name wasn't on any of his boxes. "Oh you'll get your present, later." You smiled, putting you hand on the back of his neck, scratching lightly in his hairline.  
You nipped at his lip before jumping up and leading him to the kitchen to go eat.

It was night fall and all the birds cradled, not a creature was stirring, not even an....angel. ok so you weren't asleep yet but a certain angel was, and he said angels don't sleep...he was passed out on the sofa, his trench coat wrinkled underneath him. "Babe, do angel really need to sleep. Or is that just cas?" You whispered to him. "Nah, that's just cas" you both started cracking up, which gave you weird looks from the boys, which you just pointed to the snoring angel. Gabriel got up and went to talk to the boys, ruffling cas' hair in the process, making cas turn into what looks like an uncomfortable position. Brothers.. what can you do? This was the closest you had to brothers. You loved every single one of them.

Cas was still knocked out, Sam hit the hay and Dean wa working on baby so it was just you and Gabe. You told him you were going to bed, but you had other plans. You dressed in some lingerie you bought for yourself and was going to use it, but before you reveal anything, you slipped your robe on. "Gabriel! Come get your present!" You yelled. Gabriel's 'I might get laid' senses fired up. He ran to the bedroom and laid up against the door way trying to look sexy. "Yess~" he asked . You slipped you robe off slowly, falling off of your shoulders, then falling completely off. You stood there in all of your glory, finally stalking over towards him. "I did a little shopping for myself, is that alright with you?" You purred in his ear. You hands scratching at his hairline, him getting goosebumps from the sensation. Your hand slid across his chest as you reached behind him to close the door. Gabriel tried to be patient but he wanted to ravish you. Worship every inch of your body.

His cock twitched in his pants just seeing you in that outfit, but he would rather tear it off of you. You closed the gap between the two of you with a heated kiss. Tongues dancing together as  he pushed you on the bed, making you break the kiss. "Nuh uh uh. This is your gift. Just relax baby." Rolled on top of him and straddled him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off of his shoulders. Next was his pants that you did agonizingly slow. Then he was just in his boxers. His dick strained in his boxers. You palmed it through them. Him hissing with pleasure. Fingers in the strap of his boxers and his moaning your name, he wasn't afraid to make some noise. You took his boxers off with one clean swipe, leaving his throbbing cock standing at attention. You grabbed the shaft and swiped the bit of pre-cum that was forming on the head. You pumped it a couple times, by this time he was clawing at the sheets, trying to contain himself.

He kept moving. His hands everywhere. He couldn't keep still. So you grabbed a tie you still had and tied his hands to the headboard. If he wanted to he could break free, but it was just there to remind him not to move. One he got settled in a spot you saw fit, you lowered your head to his head, you hot breath making him squirm underneath him. You gently lick the tip and downed as Much of his member into your mouth as you can. "(Y/n)" he mumbled. What you couldn't suck of the shaft, you hand was pumping it. "Ah~ ah (y/n), you'll be the death of me." He moaned. You laughed at his comment, sending vibrations down the shaft causing him to buck wildly.

You sucked hard, swirling your tongue around the tip and the underside of his dick. This did the trick. He gave one final thrust and his hot thick seed shot into your mouth. He slumped down but he wasn't done, his man-hood still wanting more attention.You slowly stripped off your lingerie you have been wearing and did it extra sexually for Gabriel.

When you were done with your strip tease You aligned yourself with his length and slowly lowered yourself onto him, relishing the feeling of him stretching your walls. You finally untied Gabriel's hands and he flipped you so he was on top if you. He couldn't wait, and you couldn't either. He trusted into you relentlessly, him hitting all the right places. Your fingernails clawed at his back and His lips sucking on your pulse point, which was going to leave a bruise so everyone could see but you didn't care. "Oh god, Gabriel yes~ harder!" You were close to the edge, him following close behind. With one final thrust you shouted each others names, reaching cloud nice Coming down from you high you cuddled close to him, savoring the intimacy you were sharing with him.

The moment you got comfy, your phone went off on the nightstand. Gabriel reached for it giving it to you. You were puzzled who texted you and opened it up. It was from Dean and it read.

"Not. In. The. Bunker. Where. I live." You giggled and showed Gabe what it said, which he responded with maybe one night doing it in his precious 'Baby' when you and him calmed down with the giggled fit, your eyes slowly closed, and felt like a ton was weighing them down when you tried to open them again. You listened to Gabe's steady and calming heart beat. You were almost asleep when you mumbled "goodnight Gabe.I love you" Which he responded with "goodnight, my (y/n). I love you too."

 


	7. A/n

Hello my Mishamigos! I just want to say....Thank you! Thanks for reading and leaving the kudos...I just...very happy. Also important announcement! I am teaming up with one of my friends to make some  creepypasta one shots! But it's not just creepypastas! It'll also include stuff like homestuck, team fortress 2, youtubers, doctor who and so much more, pretty much anything and everything that doesn't have anything to do with spn. What else...oh yeah! RaYanna, (I'm going to call her rayray to protect her identity) is also going to help me a bit with this story/stories. She is going to write some of the Dean x reader because I cant get his tone and I don't want him to be ooc. I might also write some one shots of Dean if I get some pointers. But take it easy on her, she recently got into supernatural like, 2 months ago so go easy on her,( but for some strange reason she is really good on writing Dean) it's unnatural, maybe even..... ** _supernatural_**

 And don't worry! I won't forget about these one shots!

So yeah! Thank you. Teaming up. More stories. New writing. 

 

> OH! and also...my birthday is on the 6th so....HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! ****


	8. I never meant to hurt you (dean x reader)

Its been years since you've last seen Dean. You kept these feelings for him trapped inside, but how much longer will you last? You have to tell him sooner or later.  
                             Sooner or later

 

Today you two were going to a dinner in town. You use to always go to this dinner, it just doesn't feel the same like it use to  
Ever since Dean left, you broke down and lost a part of yourself but should he know? Or are you  just a bother...  
"Hey, you gonna just sit there or are you gonna hop in? My baby don't like to wait." He chuckled waving his arm back and foward past your face. Nodding to the Impala "Im coming Im coming don't get your boxers in a twist."  
You arrived at the dinner. He held the door open for you as you walked in.  
"I hope you know your ordering off the kids menu, (y/n)" He laughed  
You japped him in the arm causing him to rub it. "Its great to see him again." You thought smiling on the inside.  
TIME PASS ★★★  
You two were  now in his impala. Thoughts rambled in your head, you had so many questions like, 'why did he leave?! He didn't even call me! Where has he been all this time! Its not fair!'  
You felt the tears roll down your cheek. A concerned face crossed Dean. He grabbed your chin making me look at him. "I knew something was wrong, I've known you since we were kids, Whats wrong."   
"WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! I BROKE DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU! NOTHING FELT THE SAME I FELT EMPTY! DID YOU KNOW I HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU?! IDIOT!"  
The tears fell harder than ever. You've completely broken down. Dean took your chin making your face close to his. He slowly closed his eyes and lean his face towards yours. You knew what was coming next. Something you've been waiting for since forever. His surprisingly soft lips connected to yours. You could feel his heart beating fast. Both hearts were in synce.  
"I never meant to hurt you, and I'll never do it again."


	9. A/n something BIG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This isn't a real update :( I just want to share with you!

GUYS I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING   
  
*shameless promotion ahead*  
  
Me and my best friend RaYanna has teamed up to create a joint tumblr account! We post art mostly but we're open minded to stories and random pictures/textposts! Since there is two of us, we are going to be uploading all the time! We focus on Supernatural, Anime, Youtubers, and more! It'll be amazing if you will check us out! And incase you do plan on it, our username is FuckYeahVolleyball  
  
(ReferencIng Haikyuu!!)  
So please do so that would help us alot! Thanks!  
  
-Elizabeth


	10. Pain and suffering DeanxReader !Trigger warning!

(Guys I have to give a trigger warning because it has to do some heavy stuff. You have been warned)

You just got back from a hunt, worn out and, not fully there. You were sent into a trap, your best friend being taken and killed right in front of your eyes. The brothers said it could of been worse, that you could of died, but honestly you felt like you should of. You have known *insert name* since 1st grade, when she sat next to you when you were a loner new kid. Watching her die, it felt like a part of your soul has been ripped out, and you know how that feels. You idly walk through the front doors of the bunker, and quietly made your way to your room, dean telling Cas he was going to pick up some pie and Sam mumbling about the next case. How could they get over it so easily?

"Why?" You mumbled to yourself. Why did this have to happen? It was one of the side effects of being a hunter. You wanted to die. You just couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed your revolver from your bedside table and put it up to your temple, ready to pull the trigger. You slowly put it down, it would be too loud, Sam, Dean and Cas would run in here from the sound. You sighed to yourself, then got up to a shelf in your room, you grabbed a pill bottle and tried to dump the contents into your palm, nothing came out.

For your last option, you decided it was the best way, it was painful, like asking for forgiveness from your best friend. And it was quiet, no one would hear a thing. You grabbed a piece of rope from your closet and tied it in a noose. You were going to hang yourself. "I'm so sorry," you mumble to yourself. "I'm so sorry you had to go like that." You stepped up on the chair. And tied it around the beam that held up the ceiling. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." You pulled the noose around your head and waited. Tears streaming down your face, you counted to three, while everything flashed before your eyes. Starting with your family, the good times.

1

Your best friend laughing with you, recounting when you had a normal life, then her dyin right in front of you, unable to help her.

2

The good times in the bunker, sam laighing, cas confused and dean smiling

3

The last thing that came to mind was dean, his sparkling green eyes and the award winning smile. A smile you wished to see everyday. You pushed the chair over.

~no certain given time later~

Your door opened and Dean walked in, already saying what he was going to ask. "Hey (y/n) im back and-" what ever he was holding in his hand dropped. "(Y/n)!" Dean yelled he rushed to you and picked you up, easing the tentions on your neck. He grabbed his pocket knife and cut you down, sliding the noose off of you. "(Y/n),, why? Please, wake up, wake up!" He shook you a bit, you slowly opened your eyes. Tears streaming down his face. You slowly lifted your shakey hand and brushed away his tears. "(Y/n)! Oh god you're still alive! Please, stay with me!" Dean rocked you, crying silently. "Dean, i-im sorry... I'm so tired. Let me sleep." Your weak voice rang. "No..please, you can't do this, there was so much left to do! So many unspoken words. (Y/n)..don't do this to me! I-I love you." You smiled for the last time, your heart beating slower and slower. "I- love you too." Your eyes clouded and closed, you hand caressed his cheek one more time, then dropped. Your last breath escaped you.

Dean's shaky breath paused. Checking your pulse, he choked out a sob. "Sammy!! Sammy! Come here! Sammy please!"  Sam ran into the room, seeing an unresponsive  (y/n) and Dean rocking her, a noose discarded to the side. "Oh oh god. Is (y/n)...?" He asked with fear in his voice. "Yes, she is!" Help me try to save her! One., two, three, one, two, three." He started compressions. "One two three" he continued. "Dean. It's not working-" "yes it is! One, two, three" "Dean stop it!" Sam yelled, and grabbed dean, pulling him away from your lifeless body. "Let me go!" Dean screamed, kicking and yelling, trying to get back to you "Sam I love her! Please! I can save her! Please....please.." he cried into his brothers shirt. "Please."

~1 year later~

Dean walked to the edge of the forest, looking around before dropping next to a makeshift cross. He sat flowers at the site. "Hey (y/n )" he began. "It's been a year since you have been gone. We are doing okay. Everything is settled. Cas has control over heaven and Crowley is managing hell." He smiled, looking up. "Uh, Sammy is doing good, he is living his health rabbit food life, so that's good." Dean looked at the grave with tears in his eyes. "I miss you. I miss you everyday, I think about the life we could of had together every night. I wished you could have stayed with me, we could have gotten through this together." He was full on crying now. "(Y/n)..I- I'm asking for one more favour. Please, wait for me. Wait for me to get there so I can hold you again, so I can look into your eyes and smile, so I can finally kiss you and show you how much I love you. Please wait." Dean patted the earth and got up to walk away, drying his eyes, he walked back to the bunker.

~One life later.~  
Everything was saved. No more demons, vampires, anything. Sam and Dean saved them. And now their story was done. Dean stood at the gates of heaven. The youth of his old days running through him, like if he never aged. Legend says it that an angel guides you to your promise land, so Dean was half expecting Cas to show up, but in the distance, he saw a figure, a figure that screams familiarity. (Y/n) smiled infront of Dean and stuck her hand out, dean gladly accepted. His green eyes glowed as he also smiled.

"You waited." 


	11. I'M NOT DEAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT dead.

Yo! Hey my mishamigoes! Woah, how long has its been? A REALLY LONG TIME. last time I updated was Christmas 2015! Time flies... Just letting you know I'm not dead! And I'm deciding what to do with these one shots, although I will always love Supernatural, I've gotten into other things, like Yuri!!! On Ice and Hetalia, stuff like that!  So yeah, any suggestions? I'm at a loss of what to do. Should I continue these One-shots, or move on to something else? I don't know yet, so that's why I need your help! Anyways, I got to go, but I'll be in touch soon! (I hope) well, until next time, BYEEEEEE!!!!


End file.
